


Red T-Shirt Prompt

by agronthegerman



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronthegerman/pseuds/agronthegerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPF filled for this prompt 'I'm having trouble picturing Pana Hema Taylor wearing that red shirt and nothing else while lying on a bed waiting for Dan Feuerriegel to take it off of him...Would you be so kind as to describe this in graphic detail? :D'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red T-Shirt Prompt

 

[And here is the post that inspired the oneshot.](http://nagrondrabbles.tumblr.com/post/52654401346/betterrecieved-jussy-baby-alejis-random)

Daniel’s apartment in Sydney had become the place of rest for himself and Pana, between filming, they would sleep, order shitty food, fuck and sleep in Dan’s big bed. Pana soon began to treat the apartment as his second home, his dirty socks often lay with Dan’s in the basket. His beers stood beside Dan’s in the fridge. And lately he’d gotten into the habit in walking around the apartment wearing nothing but the red shirt he had on when he and Dan first met. It was a worn, red t-shirt he had bought from a little store back home in Christchurch. Dan had grown fond of it, he liked pulling on it as he pushed Pana down on the bed. Or slipping his hand under it and giving Pana’s back a little rub after a long day of filming. Pana enjoyed the freedom of having nothing else on, his penis hanging openly between his legs. It had become Dan’s favourite sight when he would come home from the gym or a weekend in Brisbane, to see Pana by the sink or on the couch. His hair in a ponytail, the brown color of his skin on his thighs and cock exposed and the red t-shirt on. The sight usually lead to kissing, then touching then sex. 

Once filming had wrapped completely, they didn’t really know where their relationship would go. Neither of them had spoken about it. Pana had stayed with him though, as Dan was due the yearly tests on his heart. He took him to the doctors, sat beside him in the waiting room and held his hand in the car ride home as they awaited the tests to see if the pacemaker was still working. They celebrated with wine and t-shirt-pulling-sex when Dan got the all clear for another year. Dan had thought about asking Pana to make it official and move in with him, or find a bigger place together by the beach. Maybe even move back to Queensland with him. But before Dan asked, Pana told him he’d booked a flight back to New Zealand to see his family and that he couldn’t keep crashing at Dan’s place and that it was getting overcrowded, despite Dan’s protesting otherwise. Dan eventually accepted that Pana was leaving, he was heartbroken but he knew he only had limited time left with him, and he was determined to spend that time like it was precious. 

The night before Pana’s flight, Dan couldn’t help but fall into a kind of sulk, he stood watching as Pana packed. Then sat on the couch and wallowed in self pity and regret. By the time he went into the bedroom, Pana was lying on the bed with nothing on but the red t-shirt. Legs crossed and flaccid cock openly exposed.

Pana caught Dan’s sullen expression instantly. 

“Come on man, I can’t stay here forever, gotta go back to NZ at some point.”

Dan sighed as he kicked off his jeans and pulled off his vest. “I know.”

Pana smiled softly and shook his head “I’ll only be a flight away and we can call and text and skype and email.” He reached out and placed his hand on Dan’s shoulder. 

“Won’t be the same though.” Dan turned around and moved up the bed towards Pana. Putting his head on Pana’s shoulder, smelling him through the fabric of the red shirt that he wore.

“Mmmm, i’m gonna miss your smell the most i think.” Dan whispered as he kissed Pana’s neck. 

“I’m gonna miss your everything the most. Except your protein shakes. Those things fucking reek.” Pana smiled.

“I’ll give them up if you stay?” Dan offered as he trailed his finger along the hem of the shirt.

“Mmmm the offer is tempting, but i gotta see my mama at some point.” Pana said softly as he turned towards Dan. 

“Okay, okay.” Dan whispered as he raised his head to meet Pana’s lips with his before pushing himself on top of Pana. 

Dan kissed Pana’s chin, before moving down to his neck, his hand tugging at the shirt. His mouth found the small hole around Pana’s nipple that he had nibbled on one time when they were in Pana’s trailer after filming and they just couldn’t wait. Again, Dan nibbled on the little hole, biting on the nipple, making Pana give a soft moan as he sucked the material. Dan felt Pana’s cock harden between his legs as his began to too. He sat himself up, tugging on the bottom of the red shirt. 

“This. Off. Now.”

Pana smiled at he pulled off the shirt, throwing it on the floor. Dan moved down the bed. He looked up at Pana, flashing his dimples before he licked at the head of Pana’s cock, hearing a groan from Pana as a response. He then took his cock in his mouth, sucking and licking. Pana threw his head back, moaning harder and harder as he ran his hand through Dan’s hair. 

“Fuck me. Jesus Dan, fuck me.”

Dan smiled, he sat up again and reached over to the bedside table, taking the bottle of lube out the drawer. He popped the cap open and poured a generous amount over his hand. Pana spread his legs a little more, letting Dan smear the lube over his hole, he kept his eyes on Pana as he pushed his finger inside, looking at his lover as he prepped him.  He gently slid another finger inside before he moved himself up, kissing Pana’s neck as he pressed his cock against Pana’s hole. He slowly slid his cock inside, moaning himself at the feeling as he did. “Fuck me.” Dan whispered as he began gently thrusting into Pana, who had wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist, he squirmed and writhed underneath the taller man as Dan picked up the pace. Thrust after thrust. Their eyes met as Pana moaned, Dan smiled as he looked down at him. Dan thrusted and thrusted, feeling himself get closer and closer to climax, Pana must have felt the same because he threw his head back. 

“Fuck Dan, jesus! I’mgonnacome.” 

Dan felt the warm come spill on his stomach, he gave a final few thrusts before he came himself, coming inside Pana. “Fuck!” He felt his body go numb from the orgasm as he fell down in a heap beside Pana, catching his breath. The drops of sweat still on his forehead. He smiled as he reached for a towel and wiped himself and Pana down. He lay beside him, pushing the loose strands of Pana’s hair out of his face.

“That was some awesome goodbye sex.” Pana smiled. 

“The reunion sex will be better.”  Dan said as he put his arm around the smaller man. He was exhausted. He ran his finger over Pana’s cheek. Watching as Pana’s eyelids closed and his breathing evened out. The sight was bittersweet, watching Pana fall asleep was one of Dan’s favourite things to do, he felt a dull ache in his chest as he knew tomorrow there would be an empty space in the bed where Pana was supposed to be. 

~*~

Dan couldn’t bring himself to even force a smile when the bartender put a glass of beer down in front of him. It had been an hour since Pana’s flight had taken off and after the horrible airport goodbye, Dan couldn’t bring himself to drive back to the empty apartment. Instead he ended up driving down by the waterfront, stopping at the nearest bar. His phone was firmly attached to his palm. He felt regret. He should have just manned up and asked Pana if he wanted to move in with him from the start. Then Pana wouldn’t have left. He should have been honest, told Pana he wanted him to be there, that for him it was more than a friend letting another friend crash at his place.  More than simply friends with benefits. He remembered how Pana had been there all through his heart tests, how he’d squeezed his hand on the drive back to the apartment. He hated knowing that he would no longer come back home to the sight of Pana in nothing but the red t-shirt, and he hated knowing that he wouldn’t be able to tug at it and bite it before pulling it off Pana’s body.

He eventually went back to the apartment, feeling lower than he’d felt in a long time. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his coat and with his cell still in his hand went into the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, sighing as he did. He stared at the alarm clock on the cabinet. Pana’s flight would be landing in Auckland soon.  He let out a sigh and put his head on the pillow, shoving his hand underneath only to feel something. He pulled out the mystery item, only for it to be the red t-shirt. Folded neatly. Pana must have put it there before he left this morning. Dan smiled as he brought the t-shirt to his face, smelling the sent of Pana. He lay there with the t-shirt in his hand as his phone flashed. His heart jumped when he saw it was a text from Pana, without even really thinking about it, he knew was he had to do…


End file.
